Ghost
by I Caught Myself
Summary: Erol is back as a ghost, and only Jak can see him. How can he tell Keira he loves her and will he go through with his plan to destroy Jak? Find out inside! Finally finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak and Daxter

**Chapter 1:**

_Life. I felt it return to my body. No... not life... existence. I could see my hands, my body, I could see myself, and I was human. I was whole. There was a light. A white light. I heard voices._

-------------

"Jak!" Keira yelled.

"Huh?" Jak asked, lifting his head off of the table he had been resting it on. "What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"You're asleep AGAIN?" Keira asked.

"Sorry." Jak yawned. "Saving the world is tiring."

"What was it like... killing Erol?" Keira asked.

"Why?" Jak asked. He knew Keira had liked Erol when he was human... why did she care what he was like as a robot?

"I was just wondering..." Keira said. This was the first time since Jak had killed Erol they had been alone. It was awkward. Jak had kissed Ashelin, but Keira didn't know but, her female intuition told her something had happened.

"He was gone, Keira." Jak said. "He was no longer a man... he was lost."

"Oh." Keira said. She picked up a spanner. "Well, I better get back to work." Keira walked back over to the zoomer.

"I'm off to the Naughty Ottsel." Jak said, and left the garage.

-------------

_No-one can see me. I'm standing right in front of that rabid orange rat... Daxter. He's prancing around this place like an idiot. I can't make contact with anyone. I like solid to myself, but whenever someone else touches me, they go through me. Torn just walked through me... it feels strange... tingling. Torn shuddered. I must be a ghost... I must be dead now._

-------------

"What's up?" Ashelin asked, watching Torn shudder.

"It just felt... it was just this clammy feeling. It was cold." Torn shrugged. "Where are Jak and Keira?"

"Keira was working on something... I think Jak's sleeping again." Ashelin replied.

"Hey I'm not sleeping for now." Jak said, strolling into the bar. His face turned white with horror.

"Jak?" Daxter asked. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"It was... I could've sworn... no." Jak said, stepping backwards. "No." _Now I'm imagining seeing Erol._

"Maybe you should stop sleeping so much." Torn said. "You're probably still in some weird dream world."

"Probably." Jak looked back at the spot where he had seen Erol.

--------------

_Only he can see me. I flicker in and out of his sight, driving him crazy. He killed me, and he has to live with it for the rest of his life. He's pretending he's fine, putting on a mask for his friends. I walk over to him, and touch him gently on the shoulder._

--------------

"ARGH!" Jak screamed and stood up, tipping the table over, spilling everyone's drinks into their laps.

"Jak! What is wrong with you?" Torn asked.

"I... I... I swear something just touched me." Jak said, panting heavily. He looked around the room. He couldn't see anyone else.

_I've got you eco freak._ Erol's voice whispered in his ear. _How does it feel to be insane?_

"I AM NOT INSANE!" Jak yelled.

"Erm... Jak... who are you talking to?" Daxter asked.

"Didn't the rest of you hear that... a voice." Jak replied. Everyone looked at him with expressions of worry.

"Jak... no-one heard any voices." Ashelin said quietly. Jak heard laughing fade away, as if Erol was walking away, out of the bar.

"I... are you sure?" Jak asked. Everyone nodded.

"Jak... you should go and see a doctor." Tess said. Jak looked at the female ottsel, to everyone's faces. They all wore the same concerned expression.

"I'm fine..." Jak said, and stormed out of the Naughty Ottsel. _What is happening to me?_

**thanks for reading, please review guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_There she is. I walked into the garage, and saw Keira. She was working on a zoomer, not partying with her friends. I wanted her to be my mechanic... I wanted her to love me. I reached out for her... but I can't touch her. I sat down on the workbench, and watched her. _

-------------

Jak sighed, leaning on the railing at the port, taking deep breaths. He was sure he had seen Erol... and heard him. _Ghosts don't exist. You're just getting yourself worked up._ He told himself. Jak stared at his reflection in the murky water, thinking about how much his life had changed, because of some stupid rift rider Keira had built. He hadn't asked to be a hero... but he was. _If only I felt like one now._

-------------

Keira stepped back from the zoomer, examining her work. She was pleased with it, and she hoped Jak would be. If Jak was pleased he wouldn't show it. Keira had no idea what went on inside his head anymore. He was... different. Everyone said it was because of his time in prison, the endless torture had changed him. She didn't know what to believe. There was a clatter, and she flinched. _It was just a spanner... it must've fallen off my workbench._ She thought to herself, and picked it up. She placed it back down, and snatched her hand back quickly. Something felt cold and clammy...

"It's ok Keira, you're just tired." She reassured herself, and walked out of the garage, closing it behind herself.

-------------

_She felt me. I felt her. She felt so warm... not cold like me. I want to be alive... so she can feel me too. The only person I can contact is Jak. My killer. He killed me twice...first he killed my body and my sanity... after that he killed my empty shell. I can thank him for that, but not for the first time. He humiliated me, and I'm going to get my revenge._

-------------

"Hey. You look thoughtful." Keira said, standing beside Jak. He looked up from the water in surprise.

"Wasn't expecting to see you. I thought you would still be working on that zoomer." Jak said, moving along to make room for her.

"I thought you would be inside with the others. What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing." Jak replied, turning away.

"Don't do that!" she demanded.

"Do what?" Jak asked, turning back to face her.

"Shut me out. You always do it! Don't you trust me enough to tell me?" Keira snapped. Jak was stunned.

"Keira I..." he started to say.

"Don't bother Jak." She said, and stormed off. Jak sighed, and stared after her.

_Having problems Jak?_ Erol asked.

"What do you want?" Jak snarled.

_Revenge._

"What, because I killed you?" Jak smirked.

_Don't pretend to me you enjoy killing Jak. I can see everything inside your head._ Erol said. Jak saw a flicker in the corner of his eye.

"How come I can see you sometimes... and then I can't?" Jak asked.

_I can choose when you see me Jak, do you want to?_

"No." Jak replied disgustedly.

_I can touch you Jak, and you're the only one I can make contact with. I'm going to destroy you Jak._ Erol said. _And I'm going to make sure you lose Keira along the way._

"DON'T TOUCH HER." Jak ordered. "Oh wait... I forgot you can't." A smile formed on his lips. He felt a sharp pain across the back of his head.

_Did that hurt?_

"Yes!" Jak snapped, rubbing the back of his head.

_Good. I can't kill you Jak, but I can still hurt you._ Erol taunted.

"Bring it on!" Jak insisted.

"Jak... who are you talking to?" Daxter asked, emerging from the doorway of the Naughty Ottsel. "I heard you and Keira arguing, so I came out and then it looked as if... as if you're talking to yourself."

"Dax... I think I'm in trouble." Jak sighed.

_Kill the fur ball._ Erol's voice whispered in his ear.

"NO!" Jak yelled.

"Jak?" Daxter asked. "You're really scaring me..."

"You helped me kill him! Can't you see him! He's standing right beside me!" Jak screamed, pointing furiously at where he could see Erol standing. The others came out of the Naughty Ottsel, alerted by Jak's screaming.

"Jak?" Torn asked. Jak fell to his knees on the ground, and Ashelin ran forward.

"Go and get some rest Jak." She said. "You're tired... go and get some rest." She repeated.

_You'll never rest with me around._

"SHUT UP!" Jak yelled.

"JAK!" Torn shouted. "Come on, I'll drive you home." He helped Jak to his feet, and over to his parked zoomer.

"Keep an eye on him Daxter." Ashelin said. "I'm hoping he's just tired."

"Me too." Daxter said, hopping into the zoomer, on Jak's shoulder and waving as they sped off into the dark streets.

-------------

_I remained behind. I've tortured him enough... for tonight._

**Jeez, you wouldn't believe how hard this is to write... review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**__** thanks for the reviews guys! I'm on holiday soon, so this will be the last chapter for a few weeks!**

**Chapter 3:**

Jak woke up the next morning. The sun was shining through a gap in the curtains, and the room was dim. He felt the best he had in weeks, and jumped out of bed, and strolled into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

_Did you sleep well?_ Erol asked.

"What do you want now?" Jak groaned.

_Relax. I can't be bothered to torture you yet._ Erol said, wandering around Jak's bathroom, looking around the room.

"Do you even sleep?" Jak asked, splashing water on his face.

_No._ Erol snorted. _I watched Keira sleeping._

"Stalker." Jak said. Erol smiled, and disappeared from Jak's sight. "Stop doing that."

_What?_ Erol asked.

"Disappearing. I don't like it when I can't see you." Jak said. "Now get out, I want a bath."

_Fine. I'll find you later._ Erol said, and left Jak's flat. Jak turned on the taps, and went back into his room to open the curtains.

-------------

_Being dead isn't the best thing that's happened to me. It's annoying. There are so many things I want to say, so many things I want to do and so many people i want to annoy. Jak is the only person I have and he knows I'm not going to go away easily. I want my revenge, I want Keira. Oh look, it seems his friends are worried – why else would Torn and Daxter be asleep in a zoomer outside Jak's flat?_

-------------

"Hey! Mr High-and-Mighty-Tattoo-Face!" Daxter yelled. "Wake up! You're laying on my tail!" Torn awoke with a groan.

"It was your stupid idea to watch Jak's flat to make sure he's ok." Torn grumbled and sat up, stretching his legs.

"Yeah well, the curtains are open so I guess that means he's awake." Daxter said.

"Whatever. I'm never sleeping in a zoomer again." Torn said, rubbing his legs. "Everything aches."

"Sheesh, you took up all of the space!" Daxter snapped.

"What makes you think he's still in his flat? He could've snuck past us while we were sleeping." Torn said.

"Because the bathroom window is open and you can hear him singing!"

"Oh, is that what that sound's meant to be?"

"Yes... I think so anyway." Daxter shrugged. Eventually, the racket died down and Jak came out of the front door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jak asked, walking up to where Torn and Daxter were sitting in the zoomer.

"We came... to give you a lift! Keira wanted to show you the zoomer she had finished building, so we offered to pick you up." Daxter replied. Jak raised one eyebrow, and jumped into the zoomer beside Torn. Daxter climbed on to his shoulder.

"Come on then." Jak said. Torn grinned and revved the engine.

"PLEASE DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM." Daxter pleaded. "He drives scarier than you."

"Oh thanks Daxter. I didn't think my driving was too bad." Jak said.

"It's not as bad as his!" Daxter said, pointing accusingly at Torn. Torn grinned, and put his foot down. Daxter screamed as they sped through the city streets.

"So are you feeling better then?" Torn asked.

"What? Oh... yeah." Jak replied. "I just needed to put some ghosts to rest."

_That's was cheesy._ Erol said from somewhere behind Jak. Jak grimaced, but didn't reply. He knew it would make Torn and Daxter more worried about him.

-----------

"Ok, this is what it looks like." Keira said, pulling a sheet off of the bulky shape of a zoomer. Jak blinked. It looked hideous.

_Oops._ Erol said.

"Well?" Keira asked, looking at Jak, Daxter and Torn.

"Erm... it's good." Torn said.

"It looks... nice?" Daxter said.

_Tell her the truth._ Erol said. _I dare you._

"I like it." Jak said.

_Liar._ Erol sneered. Jak swatted at him, which he swiftly avoided.

"Wanna take it out on the track?" Keira asked. Jak froze. The zoomer didn't exactly look very safe.

"Yeah, why not?" Jak asked through the worried expression on his face.

_Do you want to join me or something? That's a death trap!_ Erol exclaimed. _That thing does not look safe at all._

"Let's go then." Jak said, and they headed out to the race track. Torn, Daxter and Keira took their places on the side of the track, and Jak mounted the zoomer. He felt a weight settle behind him.

_Come on then._ Erol said, winding his hands around Jak's waist.

"I can't see you." Jak murmured.

_I know. I don't want to distract you._ Erol smirked. _I want to see your death first hand._

"How do you know I'm even going to die?" Jak asked.

_I'm hoping you will_. Erol said. _If you have an accident, you have to tell Keira what you really think of it._

"Fine." Jak scowled. He felt the purr of the engine. The zoomer felt safe enough, but it didn't look it... he wouldn't have an accident. He wouldn't give Erol the satisfaction.

"And... GO!" Keira said, and started the stopwatch. Jak sped off around the track, Erol laughing in his ear.

**So what do you think? I'll make sure I update when I come back!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Jak woke up, laying flat on his back on the race track, a dull pain in his head. Keira, Torn and Daxter were all standing above him, well, Daxter was standing on his chest and they all looked concerned.

"Are you ok?" Keira asked.

"My head hurts." Jak replied. "What happened?"

"The engine died and it flipped over. We managed to pull you away before it exploded." Torn said, gesturing to various shaped pieces of burnt metal lying around them.

"What about Erol?" Jak asked. Keira and Torn looked at each other.

"Jak... Erol's dead." Daxter said.

"What? Oh yeah. Sorry." Jak said, and started to sit up. His head began to spin, so he layed back down. "My head hurts."

"Yeah well, you hit it pretty hard." Torn said.

"I'm sorry Jak, I thought it was fine." Keira said.

_Remember our bargain._ Erol said gleefully, somewhere beside Jak's head. _If you had an accident you had to tell her the truth about the zoomer._

"Couldn't you tell it was unsafe just by LOOKING at it?" Jak blurted. "The thing already looked broken, it's a wonder it even worked!" Jak looked at Keira's face, as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Why did you lie to me, and tell me it was fine?" she asked.

"Because I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Jak replied softly.

"Well it's too late for that now." She snapped, and stormed off to scrounge any remains that she could.

"Jak." Torn said, shaking his head.

"What was I meant to do? Lie again?" Jak asked. Torn walked away, he couldn't be bothered to argue with Jak.

"Jak, what's going on?" Daxter asked.

"What do you mean?" Jak asked.

"You hear voices, you jump at shadows and start talking about Erol." Daxter replied. "And you never got a chance to tell me what's bothering you." Daxter hopped off of his chest so that he could sit up.

"It's nothing." Jak said and ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't worry about me Dax."

"Alrighty then. See you back at the Naughty Ottsel." Daxter said, still unconvinced, but he left anyway.

"Happy now?" Jak spat.

_Whatever do you mean?_ Erol asked with fake innocence.

"You wanted me to upset Keira and I have." Jak snapped.

_Oh that._ Erol said. _Well, I think you could've done better._

"Whatever, I'm going to the gun course." Jak said and left the track, Erol hanging back.

-----------

_I'm finally winning and Jak is the loser this time. Revenge always feels so good, but I have no-one to share it with. I want Keira for myself, Jak doesn't deserve her. Perhaps I'll have to take matters into my own hands, find a way to talk to her. I wonder if I can still write... Jak won't notice if I'm gone. He'll see it as a blessing, when it's actually a curse._

-----------

Keira stormed into the garage, and threw the stopwatch. It hit the wall with a crack and fell to the floor.

"Why did he lie to me?" Keira asked, talking to no-one in particular. She walked over and picked up the stopwatch. When she stood up, there was some writing on the wall: 'I love you.' It said. Keira looked around the room. There was no-one there... but how could writing suddenly appear on the wall? She sighed, and began to sort through the pieces of the zoomer she had scrounged from the crash.

-----------

_You missed one._ Erol breathed in Jak's ear. Jak answered by blasting the target to smithereens.

"I was imagining that one was you." Jak snarled, lowering the beam reflexor. Erol laughed, leaning against the wall.

_Why ever would that be?_ Erol asked. Jak scoffed, and raised the gun again.

"You know why. You were the one that killed the engine... you switched it off!" Jak snapped, firing the gun.

_And why would I do a thing like that?_ Erol asked.

"Because you're jealous and you want Keira." Jak replied, pointing the gun in Erol's direction. Erol ducked out of instinct. "You idiot, you're dead already!"

_Hey, it proves I still have good reflexes._ Erol shrugged, watching a beam from the gun rebound off a wall and go through his stomach. Jak watched the beam rebound around the room and eventually disappear into nothing.

"I wish that had hurt you." Jak said. "Where did you go after the crash?"

_The garage._ Erol said.

"Why?" Jak asked.

_To see Keira... she was a little spooked._ Erol said, following Jak out of the gun course and back towards the Naughty Ottsel.

"What did you do?" Jak asked, glaring at Erol.

_I left her a message. I wrote 'I love you' on the wall._ Erol replied. _She looked really confused._

"Well so would you!" Jak snapped. "Why are you here anyway?"

_What do you mean?_ Erol asked.

"Why did you come back?" Jak sighed.

_I don't know... I just suddenly found that I existed again._ Erol shrugged. _Maybe I have to do something._

"Like what?" Jak asked.

_I don't know... find closure on something. _Erol replied.

"I'll help you." Jak said.

_Why?_ Erol asked. _Do you feel bad for killing me?_

"No. I just want to get rid of you." Jak smirked, and walked into the Naughty Ottsel, Erol seething behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Jak walked into the Naughty Ottsel, and sat down in a booth. Torn came and sat down opposite him, passing him a drink.

"Sorry about earlier... did you really have to be so harsh to Keira?" Torn asked.

"What would you have done?" Jak asked, sipping his drink.

"That would've been a different situation. She doesn't love me." Torn replied. Jak sighed. He could almost hear Erol smirking from the other side of the bar.

"Torn, can I trust you not to think I'm crazy?" Jak asked.

"Depends on what it is..." Torn replied.

"Promise not to laugh?" Jak asked.

"Yes." Torn replied. "I won't laugh at your problem."

"I can see a ghost." Jak said. "I can see Erol's ghost."

"Jak... how much have you had to drink?" Torn asked.

"I'm being serious!" Jak hissed. "He's right over there!" Jak pointed in the direction were Erol was leaning on the bar smirking.

"Jak I can't see him." Torn sighed.

"I know. Only I can see and hear him! You have to believe me!" Jak pleaded.

"Jak... you need some help." Torn said.

"Torn!" Jak exclaimed.

"Maybe all of this war and the dark eco torture has affected you. You need to see someone." Torn said hesitantly. "I'm sure Ashelin could find you a good doctor..."

"I don't NEED a doctor!" Jak snapped, feeling the eco begin to pulse in his veins. "I am perfectly sane!"

_Aw poor little Jak, all his friends think he's insane._ Erol teased, walking over to Jak and Torn. Erol stuck his hand on Torn's neck, as if he was attempting to strangle him and Torn shuddered.

"Did you just feel something?" Jak asked.

"Yeah... cold and clammy... but it was just a shiver." Torn said.

"No! It was Erol!" Jak protested. "You've got to believe me Torn."

"I can't." Torn looked away. Daxter came over.

"Hey guys, what are we fighting about?" he asked.

"Nothing." Jak said, glaring at Torn.

"Right. Nothing." Torn said, trying to stare Jak down.

_Ooh I love it when things get tense._ Erol said. Jak lashed out, but realised Erol had disappeared.

"Jak?" Daxter asked.

"Just a fly that won't stop buzzing around me." Jak growled.

_A fly?_ Erol asked. _Is that what you think of me as?_

"Let's get some drinks." Jak suggested. Torn nodded, and pushed Daxter away.

"Go and order some drinks." Torn ordered.

"Fine... yours will have extra poison!" Daxter snapped, wandering over to the bar. Torn turned back to Jak.

"Believe me." Jak pleaded.

"Why would Erol's ghost come back to haunt you?" Torn asked.

"He wants revenge... he doesn't even know why he was brought back." Jak replied. "He wants to destroy me."

"Can he?" Torn asked.

"I don't know. He can't kill me himself, but he's trying to destroy me and Keira. He made me tell her the truth about the zoomer AND he turned the engine off." Jak scowled.

-----------

_Tormenting Jak is so much fun. He's helpless, trying to tell Torn about me. The problem is, when he's talking to someone else, he won't talk to me. It makes me lonely and I hate it. I have things to say to everyone in this place... mainly insults and swearing but there you go. Why did I have to die?_

-----------

Keira walked into the Naughty Ottsel, and spotted Jak talking to Torn. She walked over, and stood next to the table.

"Hi guys." She said. Torn and Jak looked up.

"Hey Keira." Torn said.

"Hi." Jak mumbled.

"Jak... I'm glad you apologized." Keira said. Jak's face was blank.

"What?" he asked.

"The writing on the wall at the garage." Keira replied.

_I wrote that!_ Erol protested.

"Oh that, well, I just wanted you to know that I love you." Jak shrugged. He could feel Erol breathing down his neck.

_You bastard._ Erol snarled.

"Oh Jak, I checked the parts of the zoomer that I scrounged... there wasn't anything wrong with the engine." Keira said.

"Yeah... I must've accidently knocked the switch." Jak said.

_Stop ignoring me!_ Erol said, shaking Jak's shoulder. Jak just smiled.

"Right, well I'll leave you kids alone." Torn said, walking over to where Ashelin was standing at the bar with Jinx and Sig.

-----------

_What a bastard! I'm going to crush him. I'm going to make Jak regret ever meeting me. He's going to regret that he didn't die by my hand in prison._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Jak kissed Keira goodnight, and left the Naughty Ottsel to head home for the night. He felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder, and turned around to face Erol.

"What do you want?" Jak asked.

_I was the one who wrote on the wall._ Erol snarled.

"I know." Jak said, and continued walking. Erol ran up beside him, and stood in front of him, making him stop again.

_Keira doesn't._ Erol said.

"What did you expect me to do? 'No Keira, I didn't write that – Erol did. He's come back as a ghost and he's stalking you.' I'm sure that would work." Jak said.

_It would've been the truth._ Erol said.

"What's up with the sudden morality?" Jak asked.

_Death changes your perspective._ Erol said, turning away.

"Well it's changed yours a lot hasn't it?" Jak snapped. "If you could destroy me, would you do it?"

_Yes._ Erol replied instantly.

"Exactly. You haven't changed Erol, you want me to do something impossible – you want me to give up Keira to you." Jak said. "It can't ever happen because you're DEAD Erol. You're a ghost sent back to haunt me."

_Nothing is impossible._ Erol said. _I thought you defeating me was impossible, but I was wrong._

"That's because you were arrogant." Jak said. "You know you wanted to destroy the world?"

_Where is this leading to?_ Erol asked.

"You would've destroyed Keira." Jak replied. "You would've killed the woman you loved, all because of your spite and hate and thinking that the whole world was against you."

_You don't know what it's like to be alone for so long. Keira was the only person I could ever call a friend and she wasn't a very close one. _Erol said. _I tried my hardest to be there for her, but she didn't want me... she was looking for you._

"No she wasn't. She told me she had been, but she wasn't. All she cared about was her racing. If she had looked harder she would've found me." Jak said.

_She was looking for you. I convinced her not to._ Erol said. _I told her I would keep a look out for you and tell her if I found you._

"I was in prison!" Jak exclaimed. "You knew where I was!"

_ I wanted her to forget you Jak. I wanted her to love me._ Erol sighed.

"YOU BASTARD." Jak yelled, and tried to punch Erol, but he couldn't, because Erol was just a ghost. "You put me through hell! I spent every day thinking about her and why no-one was looking for me!"

_I wasn't going to lose her to you._ Erol said coldly.

"She never was yours to lose!" Jak snarled. "She deserves the truth."

_What are you going to say? 'Oh hi Keira, did you know Erol lied to you when I was in prison and he confessed all of this to me because his ghost is haunting me?' yeah, she'll really believe THAT. _Erol mocked.

"I will tell her the truth." Jak declared.

_The truth isn't always the best thing._ Erol warned. Jak walked away, not caring about anything Erol had to say.

-----------

"We need to talk to him, remind him we're his friends and we're here to help." Torn said.

"My buddy Jak isn't insane." Daxter scowled.

"Daxter... he said that Erol is haunting him and he's the only one who can see and hear him." Sig said. "Be rational about this."

"I am being rational!" Daxter snapped.

"Both of you just stop arguing." Ashelin said. "That's better. We need to confront him, make him tell us the truth."

"What's going on?" Keira asked, walking over to where Torn, Daxter, Ashelin and Sig were standing. They all looked away. "Tell me."

"We think... Jak told me..." Torn started saying. "Something's wrong with Jak."

"What do you mean?" Keira asked.

"He said he's been seeing and hearing things... ghosts." Torn said.

"Of who?" Keira asked.

"Erol." Daxter replied. "They all think he's gone insane."

"Jak isn't insane!" Keira exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I've been saying all along!" Daxter said.

"Shut up Daxter." Torn said, and Daxter glared at him.

"Tomorrow we are going to confront Jak." Ashelin decided. "We're going to sort this mess out once and for all."

"He's gonna kill me for telling you guys..." Torn grumbled.

-----------

_So they think Jak's insane now? When he's sees that his friends are going behind his back he'll snap for sure. I'm going to be there when it happens. I want to see the pain._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The next morning, Jak was woken up by a loud knocking on the door. He groaned, and rolled over, pulling the sheet over his head.

_They won't go away._ Erol smirked.

"Who is it?" Jak asked.

_Your friends._ Erol replied. Jak sighed, and rolled out of bed, pulling on his clothes. He answered the door, and saw Keira, Daxter, Torn, Ashelin and Sig standing outside.

"What do you guys want?" Jak asked.

"Jak… can we come in?" Ashelin asked.

"Why?" Jak's eyes narrowed.

"It would be better if we had this conversation inside, rather than on the doorstep." Ashelin said. Jak looked at everyone, his eyes coming to rest on Torn, who was avoiding his gaze.

_Do you know why they're here now?_ Erol asked.

"You betrayed my trust." Jak said quietly.

"Jak… I was worried about you." Torn said.

"I asked you to keep it secret!" Jak yelled.

_See Jak? See what friends do to you?_ Erol asked. _Even Keira has turned on you… the woman you love Jak. She doesn't love you._

"SHUT UP." Jak yelled.

"Jak…?" Keira asked quietly. "Who are you yelling at?"

"I can't go on like this…" Jak growled. "I'm sorry Keira, but I can't see you anymore."

"Jak? Why not?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Erol is tearing us apart. We need to let go before he damages us even more." Jak replied.

"Jak… Erol doesn't exist. You need help." Ashelin said.

"Hold on there… Jak isn't insane." Sig said.

"Then you believe me?" Jak asked.

"I don't know. I've never taken you for a liar Jak… but this is just too weird." Sig shrugged.

"Thank you, for that UNHELPFUL point." Jak spat.

_You don't need your friends Jak. You just need yourself. Go on, attack them. _Erol urged. _They aren't your friends. Let your rage consume you._

"Jak?" Daxter asked.

"What Dax?" Jak asked.

"I believe you." Daxter replied. Everyone turned around and looked at the Ottsel, currently sitting on Sig's shoulder. Jak extended his arm, and Daxter jumped onto his hand, and scampered up to his shoulder.

"Thanks Daxter." Jak mumbled.

"What are best friends for?" Daxter asked.

"Well if you say you're fine I've got a mission for you." Ashelin said.

"What is it?" Jak asked.

-----------

_I WAS SO CLOSE! I nearly had him turn his back on everyone, even Keira. I guess I'll just have to try harder. Keira will be mine._

-----------

"Hey blondie." Jinx said, as Jak approached him.

"Hey Jinx. Ashelin said you needed my help." Jak said.

"Yeah. Rumours are that there's still some metal heads in this section of the city." Jinx explained. "I thought a few fireworks might make them show their ugly faces." He held up a stick of dynamite. Jak grinned.

_This should be entertaining._ Erol said.

"Metal heads? Why won't these guys just give up?" Daxter asked.

"Don't worry, this'll be a piece of cake." Jak replied, checking his guns.

_Man, I haven't eaten cake in ages._ Erol said. Jak turned around, and looked at him and shook his head.

"Erol?" Daxter whispered, out of Jinx's earshot. Jak nodded grimly.

"Come on blondie, we don't have all day!" Jinx said, pulling on a bag of explosives and checking his guns.

"Alright then." Jak said, following the explosives expert into the old metal head city section.

_Watch out for explosives Jak… I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you._ Erol joked.

"Keep telling yourself that. I reckon I'm your only ticket to a peaceful death." Jak muttered.

"What's he saying?" Daxter asked.

"Nothing important." Jak replied.

_You really need to stop being so dismissive about me._ Erol scowled. Jak laughed.

"Hey Erol, if you can hear me… you're such a creep!" Daxter said. "I mean… you're following a teenager… that's kind of weird." Jak laughed even more, as he watched Erol's face form a glare at Daxter.

"Now what's he doing?" Daxter asked.

"Glaring at you." Jak replied.

"Can he do anything to me?" Daxter asked.

"Nope." Jak smiled.

"Good!" Daxter said.

_Oh please don't let him talk anymore._ Erol pleaded.

"Sorry Erol, I have no control over him." Jak shrugged.

"Jakkie boy! Shut up and keep moving!" Jinx called from ahead of them.

**What do you think? Thanks for all the reviews guys, especially Tornscommander09… I can't help but laugh at your ones.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming in, and I'll be sure to keep updating!**

**Chapter 8:**

"Anything yet?" Jak called ahead to Jinx, who stopped and turned around.

"Nope. We'll set off some bombs soon." Jinx replied. "I was wondering if I could ask you something…"

"What?" Jak asked.

"Ashelin told me… she said you can see Erol's ghost." Jinx said hesitantly. "Can you?"

"Yes." Jak replied. "Can we not talk about it though?"

"Ok." Jinx agreed.

_Why don't you want to talk about me?_ Erol asked in a forlorn manner. Jak rolled his eyes, and walked closer to the explosives expert.

"Does it creep you out?" Jak asked.

"Not really... what you do in your own time isn't any of my business." Jinx shrugged.

"Finally! Someone who doesn't think I'm insane!" Jak exclaimed.

"Hey! I don't think you're insane." Daxter said.

"I know Dax." Jak said.

_I think you are._ Erol said.

"You don't have an opinion!" Jak snapped.

_You're so mean._ Erol scowled.

"Oh grow up." Jak said, turning back to Jinx, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"It's... kinda weird... watching you talking to... what looks like nothing." Jinx said slowly.

_Oh, so I'm nothing now? You should be glad I'm not alive boom boy, or I'd come over there and I would..._ Erol started ranting.

"Shut up Erol." Jak said. "Come on, let's blow some stuff up." Jak said, and walked past Jinx. Erol followed Jak, and heard a creaking sound.

_I don't think this place is safe._ Erol said, looking around.

"Nobody cares what you think!" Jak said. Erol was seething with anger. Why wouldn't Jak listen to him, just this once?

_Jak just listen to me!_ Erol demanded.

"No." Jak said, rather like a stubborn child. "Jinx, chuck us some dynamite."

"Ok blondie, but be careful." Jinx said, and threw a stick of dynamite to Jak, which he caught. Jak placed the dynamite.

"Lay some over there Jinx, I'm getting bored now." Jak said, pointing in the opposite direction. Jinx also layed the dynamite.

"Light it on three... one... two... THREE!" Jinx yelled, lit the dynamite, and ran for cover. Jak did the same, and dived to the ground. The dynamite exploded, the shockwave dislodging various chunks of rubble. There was a rather large crack, and a chunk fell straight towards Jak.

-----------

_Having the power of life and death in your hands is an amazing feeling. I could just sit here and watch Jak die – what I've always wanted. It would be so satisfying... It wouldn't be right though. I know I'm going to regret doing this, but here goes..._

-----------

Jinx watched the rubble falling towards Jak, knowing he wouldn't be able to move fast enough – then he saw something he couldn't believe.

"LOOK OUT!" Erol yelled. Jinx watched as he ran towards where Jak was, and pushed him out of the way, just as the rubble fell to the ground with a loud thud, a dust cloud rising.

"JAK?!" Jinx yelled, running over to where he had last seen his comrade. He pulled Jak to his feet, Daxter coughing from the dust.

"I'm fine." Jak reassured Jinx. "Are you ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Jak... did Erol push you out of the way...? Did he shout 'look out'...?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah he did..." Jak replied.

"Then Jakkie boy... I have just seen a ghost." Jinx said.

"You – you saw Erol?" Jak spluttered. Jinx nodded.

"Come to think of it... I think I saw him too." Daxter said.

"R – Really?" Jak asked. "Erol, did they see you?"

_I don't know... but for a moment... I felt... alive again._ Erol replied. _It was weird._

"Erol says he felt like he was alive." Jak said. Daxter turned around and screamed.

"Well we'll know what it feels like to be dead soon!" Daxter yelled, pointing at two metal heads that had appeared.

"I guess Ashelin was right." Jak said, looking at the growling monsters.

"Wanna take them out pretty boy?" Jinx asked with a grin.

"Leave it to me." Jak grinned back.

_Oh please, I would have decimated them both by now._ Erol said.

"Shut up Erol." Jak said.

"Yeah... shut up Erol!" Daxter said. Jak, Jinx and Erol all turned around and looked at Daxter. "WHAT?" Daxter asked.

"Don't encourage him." Jak groaned.

_Hey! You are so not sleeping tonight for that!_ Erol said. _And that's a promise._

"You can try." Jak said, lining his peacemaker up with the metal heads.

"Erm... blondie... isn't that overkill?" Jinx asked.

"Might as well let the rest of them know we're here." Jak shrugged, grinning. "Hasta la vista..." Jak said, as he squeezed the trigger, obliterating the metal heads.

-----------

_Jak hasn't spoken to me since I saved his life. We just came back, he got cleaned up and went to bed. Jinx and Daxter's faces were priceless when they realised they saw me, when I felt alive again. I think that scared Jak. If I'm alive, then Keira will see me. Hear me. Fall in love with me. What if I wasn't actually alive? What if... I was close to finding peace... I could've died properly... what if I've missed my chance?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: sorry for the long wait and the shortness of the chapter, but it's all I could come up with for now.**

**Chapter 9:**

Jinx arrived back at the Naughty Ottsel, and slumped into a chair shakily. Everyone turned around with puzzled looks on their faces.

"What's wrong with you?" Torn asked, passing Jinx a drink.

"Jak isn't lying..." Jinx replied.

"About what?" Torn asked.

"This whole Erol thing." Jinx shifted uncomfortably.

"How do you know?" Torn asked, not really wanting to discuss the situation. There was a long silence.

"I saw him too, Torn." Jinx said. Torn froze.

"WHAT?" Torn asked.

"I-SAW-HIM-TOO." Jinx repeated slowly and clearly. "So did Daxter."

"You can't have... ghosts don't exist." Torn reasoned. "You must've been hallucinating."

"What, Daxter too?"Jinx asked.

"Sometimes when people want to believe something they see it – clearly the both of you want to believe Jak so you think you're seeing Erol." Torn said. Ashelin and Sig walked into the Naughty Ottsel.

"What's up cherries?" Sig asked.

"Nothing." Torn lied. "Jinx and I were just discussing his mission with Jak."

"Me and Daxter saw Erol too." Jinx blurted. Ashelin and Sig both looked at him with wide eyes.

"Is this true?" Ashelin asked. Jinx nodded.

"Apparently so." Torn cut in. "But we all know ghosts don't exist."

"What did you see?" Ashelin asked, ignoring Torn.

"I saw this piece of rubble about to fall on Jak, then I suddenly heard someone yell 'look out' and then I saw Erol push him out of the way – afterwards he just... disappeared again." Jinx replied.

"Are you sure?" Sig asked.

"Yes... ask Daxter if you don't believe me!" Jinx said, and took a swig of his drink.

"I think we're going to need to talk to Jak again." Ashelin said.

-----------

_Good morning._ Erol said, as Jak stirred and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you still here?" Jak asked.

_I have nowhere else to go._ Erol shrugged, wandering out of Jak's bedroom. Jak emerged a few minutes later, washed and dressed.

"I still can't believe Jinx and Daxter saw you. How did you do it?" Jak asked.

_If I knew how, do you really think I'd still be here with you?_ Erol asked. _I'd be down at the garage, making Keira mine._

"I'd be with you... clubbing you to death with my JET-board." Jak said.

_Don't you think that's a little bit over the top?_ Erol asked.

"Oh yeah... you're already dead." Jak replied, picking up his JET-board. "I'm going out."

_Well I'm coming too. I need someone to talk to... even if it is you._ Erol said.

-----------

_I wonder what life threatening situations I could get Jak into. Maybe if he actually died I would be able to come back properly... and Keira would be all mine._

**Keep reviewing guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Jak threw himself down into a booth, throwing his JET-board down next to him. Erol smirked, crossing his legs on the table. When Jak turned around, he realised everyone in the Naughty Ottsel was staring at him.

"What?" he snapped. Everyone looked away. Erol laughed lightly, and Jak glared at him.

_Sorry. I couldn't resist._ Erol said.

"Go to hell." Jak snarled.

_I'm trying._ Erol joked, ducking to avoid the drink mat that Jak threw at him.

"YOU'RE DEAD. You don't need to duck!" Jak yelled.

_Its reflexes – shame you don't have them._ Erol said. _You might not have fallen off your JET-board otherwise._

"I DO have reflexes... just not when you start being creepy and 'breathing' in my ear AND pelting me with bits of debris!" Jak snapped.

"Jak... if you want to talk to your imaginary friend, can you please do it elsewhere?" Tess asked from across the bar, where Daxter was telling another one of his far-fetched stories. "You're scaring away the customers!"

"Sorry Tess." Jak said, and went quiet, scowling at Erol. He then noticed Torn, Ashelin, Keira and Jinx approaching his table. Jak rolled his eyes. "What now?" he asked.

"Jinx told us about... the incident." Torn replied uneasily.

"Oh that. I should've guessed." Jak said, closing his eyes. "Come to tell me I'm insane?"

"No... I was hoping you could explain." Torn said.

"Erol saved my life, Jinx and Daxter saw him. The end. Now leave me in peace." Jak said shortly.

"Fine." Torn said, and wandered to the other side of the bar.

"Jak... you can't keep pushing people away. We want to help you." Ashelin said. Jak didn't reply. Ashelin sighed, and walked away too.

"Jak... I believe you." Jinx said.

"Are you sure you haven't lost it too?" Jak asked.

"Jak..."Jinx started to say.

"Fuck off." Jak swore. Jinx opened his mouth to speak again, and then walked away, knowing that Jak wouldn't listen to him.

_Jak. She's waiting._ Erol said.

"Huh?" Jak asked. Erol nodded his head in Keira's direction. Jak sighed, and turned around to face her. "Yes?" he asked.

"I... how are you?" Keira asked.

"I'm fine... if you believe me." Jak replied. Keira sat down opposite him, next to where Erol's ghost was sat. "Erm... Keira..."

"What?" she asked. Erol leaned in close to her, waving his hand in front of her face.

_She's COMPLETELY oblivious!_ Erol exclaimed. _Hurry up and nearly die again._

"He's right next to you." Jak replied, pointing to Erol. Keira looked to her left, at the empty space.

"If you say so..." Keira said. "I can't see him."

"He's there!" Jak insisted.

"I don't know..." Keira said uncomfortably. "This is all just too weird."

"Keira... I'm sorry about before. I love you and we can't let him tear us apart." Jak said.

"It's too late now Jak... us... it isn't working out." Keira replied sadly.

"Keira?! We can't let him win!" Jak protested.

"I'm sorry Jak... I have to go." She said, and ran out of the bar. Jak felt the Dark Eco crackling in his veins.

_Jak?_ Erol asked worriedly. Jak stood up and slung his JET-board on to his back, and stormed towards the door.

"Where are you going Jak?" Daxter asked.

"Metal Head city section." Jak replied.

"Why?" Ashelin asked.

"To blow off some steam." Jak snapped.

"Why don't you just go to the gun course? I've got the keys, then you can lock up afterwards." Tess said.

"No. I need to kill." Jak stormed out of the bar.

_Jak? _Erol asked. Jak didn't answer him. His lips twisted into a sadistic smile.

-----------

_This is it._

**Ooh this is starting to get interesting... **


	11. Chapter 11

**What did you think of the kind of cliff-hanger? Well, here's the eagerly awaited continuation!**

**Chapter 11:**

_Jak?_ Erol asked. Jak didn't reply, he just continued driving the zoomer. _JAK?_ Erol yelled. Jak still didn't answer, just kept his eyes on the hover zone ahead of him, anger flaring and Dark Eco crackling.

"This is all your fault." He finally said.

_Jak… you can't blame me fully. You drove everyone away yourself._ Erol said.

"It's your fault. Congratulations, you've destroyed my life." Jak snapped. Erol went quiet, and disappeared. "Thank you. Now I can finally get on with my life." Jak yelled. What he didn't know, was that Erol had just turned invisible, and was still sitting beside him.

-----------

_I've never felt like this before. I feel… guilty. I think that's what I'm feeling. I've ruined Jak, I've made him push everyone away, even Keira. I should feel better about everything… except there is no point to it. I'm dead. _

-----------

Jak stopped when he reached the Metal Head city section, and jumped out of the zoomer. He checked all of his guns – he was down to half on his ammunition capacity. Jak grimaced, and walked through the debris, beam reflexor at the ready for anything that moved. It felt weird, walking through the city with a gun, without Daxter chattering mindlessly on his shoulder.

"Erol? Are you still there?" Jak asked, taking a deep breath.

_Yes._ Erol replied, becoming visible, a few feet away from Jak.

"It's not completely your fault… it's mine for letting you get to me." Jak said. He was surprised, because he never thought he would ever be able to forgive Erol for ANYTHING after what he went through in prison.

_Erm… thanks… I guess._ Erol said. Jak heard a noise, and turned around to see three Metal Heads that had been sneaking up on him. They looked from him to the spot where Erol was standing.

"Erol… I think they know you're there…" Jak said, turning to the ghost.

_It looks that way._ Erol said. The Metal Heads growled. _Can you handle this?_

"Watch me." Jak grinned. _This is what I've been waiting for… I can finally get rid of my anger now._ Jak thought.

-----------

_Why am I caring what happens to Jak? I want him to die… if he dies, then there's that possibility that Keira will be able to see me. I might be able to get my life back… I want Jak to die._

-----------

Jak pulled the trigger, and nothing happened, just a clicking sound. _Damn it._ He thought. He had used all of his ammunition, and the Metal Heads were showing no sign of letting up – they just kept coming in groups. Jak threw down his gun, and braced himself, ready to take control of the Dark Eco that was still faintly crackling.

"Erol? If there's anything you can do… do it now." Jak said.

_Sorry Jak. There's nothing I can do._ Erol said, relaxing on some debris. _You're going to have to get out of this mess by yourself._

"Why aren't they attacking you?" Jak asked.

_Because I told them not to._ Erol shrugged. _I told them I wanted them to kill you – and they won't stop until they've accomplished just that._

"You bastard." Jak snarled, embracing the Dark Eco. Erol laughed.

_They think I'm some sort of God, Jak._ Erol said. Dark Jak launched himself at Erol in his animalistic rage. Erol disappeared, making Dark snarl. He forgot about the Metal Heads, and suddenly there were seven of them upon him. Dark began to fight them, pushing thoughts of Erol out of his mind. For now.

-----------

_Look at him, succumbed to his rage. An Eco-Freak. He can't win because I won't let him. Jak vs. Metal Heads, animal vs. animals. He's going to die._

-----------

Dark fought off three more Metal Heads, and turned back into Jak. He had used all of his Dark Eco, and completely exhausted himself. He noticed more Metal Heads charging towards him, and quickly summoned the Light Eco within him, shielding himself at the last moment.

"Erol… please stop!" Light pleaded, summoning all of his strength to keep the shield up, and the Metal Heads at bay.

_And why should I do that? If you die Jak, I get Keira._ Erol taunted.

"If I die you won't… she wouldn't move on like that. She'll know you killed me." Light said, feeling his energy disappearing into the shield he so desperately needed.

_How will she know that?_ Erol asked.

"She'll believe me. I know deep down she does." Light replied.

-----------

Keira was sat in the bar with Torn, Ashelin, Sig, Jinx and Daxter. They had been sitting awkwardly in silence, which was broken every so often when people were asking who wanted another drink.

"What if Jak was telling the truth?" Keira asked, breaking the silence.

"Keira… do we have to talk about this?" Torn asked.

"Daxter and Jinx saw Erol when Jak's life was in danger." Keira replied. "What if Jak's in danger right now?"

"Why would he be in danger?" Daxter asked. "He can take care of himself."

"But he stormed out." Keira said. "He said he was going to the Metal Head city section."

"Damn." Sig said.

"Why?! We've still got some boom sticks there that haven't gone off yet – and he can't go there by himself! He'll be killed!" Jinx exclaimed. Everyone's expressions turned horrified.

"You still have dynamite that hasn't gone off yet?" Ashelin asked.

"Yeah… thought I'd leave a surprise for the Metal Heads after we'd left." Jinx shrugged, breathing smoke from his cigar in Daxter's face.

"Oh bugger." Torn said.

"Let's go." Keira said. "We have to go and get Jak."

"He won't listen to us!" Ashelin hissed.

"He'll listen to me." Keira protested. "I know him better than you."

"Keira… he won't listen to you." Torn said. "He's in one of those moods where he won't listen to anyone."

"We can try." Keira said, and stormed out of the bar. Everyone looked at each other, and followed her.

-----------

Light ran out of Eco, and the shield broke. Jak was flung across the ground, and skidded to a halt at Erol's feet.

"Erol... stop." Jak said through gritted teeth. "You win."

_What was that?_ Erol asked.

"You win." Jak replied. "Just call them off."

_Stop._ Erol said. The Metal Heads continued towards Jak. _STOP._ Erol commanded. They didn't listen.

"Erol..." Jak said. The Metal Heads charged him

-----------

_What do I do know? This has all gone too far... it seems that the Metal Heads were humouring me – making me think I had control over them... Jak!_

-----------

Erol watched as Jak was attacked, and continued battling with his conscience. He wanted Keira – but he didn't want her so badly that Jak had to die like this. Erol stormed towards the Metal Heads, feeling strange. When he reached them, they turned to him, growling.

"Back off." Erol snapped, and then clapped his hands over his mouth. He just spoke – he was breathing. He reached for his holster, feeling the comfortable weight of a pistol again. Erol drew his pistol, and shot a few Metal Heads. _I hope I don't run out of ammunition..._ Erol thought, as he advanced towards Jak. Once he was satisfied he had got rid of the Metal Heads for now, he crouched down beside Jak.

"Jak?" Erol asked, shaking him slightly. Jak groaned. There was the sound of people clattering through the rubble.

"HOLY PRECURSORS!" Daxter exclaimed.

**Well? *sighs* I better start on the next chapter before I'm hunted down by an angry mob who want me to continue...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the last set of reviews! Now, moving on to the final chapter, in hope that it'll stop the angry mob...**

**Chapter 12:**

"Hi..." Erol said, standing up and turning around to face the new arrivals. Torn, Ashelin, Sig, Jinx and Daxter were all gaping at him.

"Jak!" Keira yelled, shoving the now not so dead Erol out of the way, and kneeling beside the injured Jak.

"Ashelin... I can see him..." Torn said.

"Me too..." Ashelin said.

"Well I'll be damned..." Sig said.

"Do you believe us now?" Daxter asked.

"I guess so..." Torn said. Jinx smirked and puffed away at a cigar. Ashelin turned to him.

"Why are you still here?" she asked.

"Do I have something else to do?" Jinx asked, breathing smoke in everyone's faces.

"How about finding the dynamite you set?" Ashelin asked. Jinx's face fell, and he disappeared off, searching in nearby piles of rubble.

"PUT THAT CIGAR OUT!" Torn yelled after him. "Erol... damn... am I dead?" Torn asked, still in a state of shock at seeing the late Krimzon Guard Commander standing in front of him – alive.

"No Torn, you're not dead." Erol said.

"Good. If I was, this would be hell." Torn grumbled. Erol smirked.

"Is Jak ok?" Torn asked.

"I think so." Keira replied. Jak sat up.

"What do you mean 'I think so'? I'm fine! Ow..." he trailed off. Erol walked over to him. Jak punched him around the face. Erol wiped blood away from his lips.

"Thanks." He grumbled. "I save your life, and this is how you repay me."

"You were trying to get me killed!" Jak protested.

"Yeah... but then I stopped you getting killed." Erol shrugged.

"Go to hell!" Jak yelled. Everyone turned to look at Erol.

"What does happen now?" Keira asked.

"I don't know." Erol replied.

"Well... you're meant to be dead." Torn said.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Jinx yelled, and ran past everyone. They all looked at each other, then at Jinx, who dived behind a pile of debris. Everyone joined him behind the pile of debris, except for Erol. Keira stood up, and called to him.

"Erol! What are you doing?" she asked. Erol turned around to face the pile of debris, where Keira was standing.

"I'm meant to be dead Keira." Erol said.

"Erol... you won. You beat me... I said you won, remember?" Jak said.

"No Jak. You win." Erol said. "Again." Jak pulled Keira back down, just as the dynamite exploded.

-----------

_I let him win. I have no idea why – I could've been alive again. ARGH I can't feel anything... there's nothing... nothing... nothi..._

-----------

The smoke cleared, and everyone was coughing, except Jinx, who had the common sense to pull his face mask up. He lowered it, and immediately started another cigar.

"What just happened?" Torn asked.

"I think that was Erol dying... again." Jak replied.

"Why?" Keira asked. "And what did he mean by 'You win'?" Keira asked. Everyone turned to look at Jak, who sighed.

"We were fighting over you." Jak said.

"Me?" Keira asked. "But I'm yours anyway Jak... I love you."

"What about Erol?" Jak asked.

"I never _loved_ him Jak. I just enjoyed his company – is that why he was haunting you? He wanted you to lose me?" Keira asked.

"Yeah... and he wanted to destroy me." Jak replied. He took a deep breath. "Are we back together then?"

"I guess so." Keira said. There was an awkward silence.

"Oh, just smooch already so we can go home!" Daxter snapped. Jak grinned, and pulled Keira into his arms, kissing her passionately.

"Can we go before anything else blows up?" Torn asked.

"Oh that reminds me... there's still some dynamite that hasn't exploded..." Jinx said thoughtfully. Everyone looked at each other, and ran for it.

**Well what do you think of the end? I found this chapter really hard to write because I had to tie up all the loose ends. Please review!**


End file.
